


Help Wanted

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M, Reydar Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Rey is supposed to be helping Kylo (or 'Matt') integrate into a normal life - and job. He does not make that easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic for [Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's](http://reylofanfictionanthology.tumblr.com/) [Reydar Month](https://reylofanfictionanthology.tumblr.com/post/155931714307/welcome-to-reydar-month-2017-love-in-unexpected)!

“That’s the problem with society these days,” the older man across the counter continues, picking up right from where he left off before Rey interrupted him to get his order. She nods with a forced smile as she writes down his exceedingly precise order on the cup, then hands it to Kylo, who takes it with an eye roll and a glare. No different than usual. 

She’s not sure if the customer is talking to her, the person behind him in line, or the room at large, but he forges on. “Kids just marry whoever they want; they have no respect for the institution.”

“That’ll be 7.89,” she informs him pleasantly. 

He counts out a precise amount of bills and change, and hands it to her, still talking. She looks down at the counter to see 13.15. She sighs and opens the register. “Back in my day, we did things the right way. We didn’t just run about fooling around like wild animals. You dated a girl, and you got her parent’s permission. And she wouldn’t do a thing without it!” Rey hands the man his change and ducks into the case for his bagel. “Parents these days need to put their foot down, reign these young folk in, put them on the right path with the right person. Start setting up arranged marriages, that would sort this all out.” Rey gives him his bagel and he looks at her expectantly. 

“Yes sir,” she replies.

He scowls at her, like he suspects she isn’t being entirely sincere, but evidently can’t find enough reason to fault her, as he moves on down the counter. Kylo is still working on his drink (and knowing Kylo, probably getting the measurements just slightly off out of spite), so he settles against the railing, likely preparing another rant on the laziness of today’s youth.

Fortunately, most of the morning customers are too coffee and sleep deprived to be as talkative, so the early rush passes easily enough. The line shifts to mostly college students in the late morning, who range from shuffling zombies to those who haven’t come down off their last caffeine high. Rey stays at the register while Kylo and Teedo pour the drinks. They’ve both been encouraged to minimize their interactions with customers, Kylo especially. Rey suspects that the only reason the manager keeps them around is because he’s run through the rest of the students on campus willing to work for him. Kylo, of course, has less choice than most people.

Not that he’s even going by Kylo here. (Or Ben, or whatever the hell his name actually is.) No, instead he decided to adopt the persona of ‘Matt’, who is apparently blonde and needs glasses. With his choice of flannel and the dark glare that seems to be an inherent part of his personality, the overall effect is some bizarre mix of modern hipster and eighties nerd. She’s not sure if he keeps up the disguise for the benefit of anyone who might possibly recognize him from the coverage of his trial or, even more unlikely, from his well publicized childhood as the son of senator and the Organa and Skywalker families. Whatever his motivation, she’s fairly sure that the ridiculous wig draws much more attention that another moody emo barista. 

The regular brunch crowd begins to intermix with the college students, most with hair to match Kylo’s, all chattering loudly. Rey groans inwardly but plasters on her brightest smile, just short of being disturbingly happy. The first group passes through the line and settle at their typical corner table with their complicated drinks. The next group is laughing and chatting too noisily to pay much attention to Rey, which she appreciates. She idly wipes off the display in the front while waiting for the door to chime again. 

Instead, a blonde woman with a severe haircut and dark highlight marches angrily up to the counter, holding her coffee. 

“Is there something wrong, ma’am?” Rey asks politely, hoping to stave off at least some of the impending tirade against their service. She hears Kylo turn and take interest from behind her, and she mentally orders him to stay put.

“Don’t you ‘ma’am’ me,” the woman snaps, and Rey sighs internally. It’s going to be one of those then. “You know perfectly well what’s wrong. You’re all trying to cheat me,” she announces to the store at large, flinging her arms wide performatively and pointing an accusing finger at Rey. “I ordered a muffin and _paid_ for it. Where the hell is my muffin?” 

Rey is absolutely sure that the woman neither order nor paid for a muffin, and that the receipt she’s waving around like a battle flag would prove that, but she knows exactly how any conversation to that effect would go. She reaches into the pastry case with a polite and not at all irritated smile. “Here you go, sorry for the inconvenience,” she says, wrapping the muffin in paper. She’s about to hand it across the counter to the insufferably smug woman, when a hand appears from behind, blocking her.

“Actually, on second thought, why don’t we see that receipt first,” Kylo says with a cold smile, as if they’re talking about something much more valuable than a slightly stale muffin. The woman’s jaw drops in outrage. Kylo could have smacked her across the face for the same effect, and while Rey wouldn’t have minded seeing that, it’s not in the best interest of them keeping their jobs. Even worse, Kylo continues: “After all, we can’t just give out free food to whoever yells loudly enough.”

“How dare you? I am a loyal customer, and I will not be treated like this!” she screeches. 

“Miss, please,” Rey attempts placatingly. “Here-” Kylo reaches around her and snatches the muffin away before the woman can grab it. 

“We all know you didn’t actually pay for this,” he snaps. “So instead of us paying for your meal, why don’t you kindly go fuck-”

He cuts off with a grunt of pain as Rey wrenches his arm behind his back. “I apologize for my coworker,” she grinds out, smiling almost manically. He struggles in her grip. “Kylo-” she says warningly.

“Kylo?” the woman repeats, her eyes wide. “As in Kylo Ren? You’re -” Kylo grins at her, and Rey rolls her eyes. The woman gapes at them, then screeches, “Manager! I want to see the manager!”

From the back of the store, Rey hears a slammed door followed by heavy footsteps as Plutt emerges from his office. She grits her teeth and gives Kylo’s arm an additional vengeful twist. Today is not her day. Kylo hisses and kicks her ankle, just as Plutt burst through the swinging door. 

“What the hell is going on here?”

-

“I can’t believe this!” Rey says for nearly the hundredth time, striding furiously down the sidewalk. Kylo keeps pace with her easily, glaring with his hands shoved in his pockets. “Fired! How could I get fired? I’ve never been fired in my life. I went from employee of the month to this, and it’s all your fault,” she says, also not for the first time, jabbing a finger in Kylo’s chest. 

“You’re the one who assaulted me,” he says grumpily. “My arm still hurts.” She turns and punches it for good measure. “Ow!”

“You’re the one who couldn’t keep from pissing off a customer. What the fuck Kylo? It’s not like we don’t have enough stupid muffins to give out to every bitch soccer mom who wants one for shouting.”

“It’s demeaning,” Kylo growls. “They’re taking advantage of us.”

She rolls her eyes. “They’re taking advantage of Plutt,” she corrects. “We still get paid a buck above minimum wage as long as the customers keep coming. Or we did, until you had to go picking fights with them!”

“I don’t know why you’re so worried,” he grumbles. “My mother’s still paying you to babysit me either way.”

“That’s not the point,” Rey snaps.

“What, are you going to miss out on all the real _talk_ with the real _folk_?” he sneers in return.

She ignores that. “I’m supposed to be helping get a job like a normal, functioning human being. Not watching you get kicked out of some crappy coffee shop! Who even does that?”

“We do, apparently.”

She punches him again. He rubs his arm and glares at her. “You better not mess up the next one,” she threatens. He just rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/157472936558/help-wanted)!


End file.
